A Brothers' Plan
by RowlingsGirls22
Summary: Draco and Avery Malfoy have been entrusted be Voldemort with a plan to tear Harry Potter down... friend by friend. But they are going to need assistance. *Sorry if it doesn't make any sense, also its a one-shot*


Avery Malfoy stirred in his bed naturally having another vision. His visions came as dreams but told the future. This time around the dream centered on Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger, she was extremely angry; he could tell by her coal black eyes and Pansy's retreating form in the door in the doorway of the train compartment. His dream was disturbed before he could find out why Hermione was so cross.

"Hermione wait, Hermione what is, no wait, Hermione!" Avery mumbled attempting desperately to cling to the vision.

"Avery would you wake up!" Draco demanded.

"Hermione!" Avery yelled rolling over in his bed to see his older brother. "Oh, hey Draco."

"Did you just say the Mudbloods real name?" Draco disgusted. Avery's ears turned bright red.

"Um how much did you hear?" Avery asked hoping the older Malfoy teenager wouldn't notice the fear trickling in his voice. Ever since the brunette Malfoy had been eleven and first laid eyes on the older muggle-born girl he'd been smitten. The tall, long haired brunette at captured his heart at such a young age now she wasn't just pretty, she was a brave, competitive, smart, and, beautiful young woman.

"Not much just, Hermione! Oh hey Draco." Draco did a bad imitation of his younger brother's voice. Avery looked taken aback growling.

"I don't sound like that."

"Anyway what's wrong?" He dropped his voice. "Was it another… future dream?" Avery nodded and launched into an in depth explanation.

"Yeah, Hermione was um…"

"Dead? Please tell me she was dead and how soon is her death?"

"She's not dead! Merlin Draco what do you have against her?" Avery retorted faster than appropriate.

"Never mind I don't care. Avery call me if you have an important dream such as one about me or… perhaps yourself." As his brother advanced out the door the statement left Avery to wonder.

"Why me?" Fortunately Draco was too far down the hall to hear his brother's question or listen to Avery's hushed laughter as he lay back down in his pillows the old grandfather clock in the hall struck ten pm. "I better get to sleep, the train leaves at eleven, and personally I would rather not get left behind this time." Avery yawned and drifted into an uneasy sleep dreaming once again about his forbidden love.

"Avery Salazar Malfoy! Wake up, get your stuff and meet us downstairs in ten minutes!" Draco demanded yelling up the marble staircase to his younger brother.

"Alright, alright I'm up, tired but up." Avery yawned as he pulled off his plaid green pajama bottoms. He had showered the night before so he threw on a pair of dark denim jeans and a red polo shirt. Lugging his heavy trunk out of the house and into the back of the awaiting car; the younger Malfoy grabbed a blueberry muffin for breakfast. While Draco buckled himself in Avery threw down the back hatch and slid in beside him.

"Any interesting dreams last night little brother?" Draco nudged him reminding him once again to use a seatbelt.

"None that you would _care_ about." Avery sneered; emphasizing 'care' in a meaningful way, before Draco could so much as think of a retort their father started talking from the driver's seat.

"Remember your mission boys, absolutely no distractions or mistakes." He warned.

"I still think they are too young for this Lucius." Narcissa argued turning to look at her boys. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Mother we can handle ourselves; right little brother?" Draco sighed looking at Avery who had once again completely zoned out. "Avery!"

"What? Oh sorry, uh, yeah, sure." Avery had been thinking maybe this would be the year, Hermione would finally like him. He had tried the bad boy approach and the good guy he had even against his own better judgement tried being like Draco, having to pay attention to every little detail of his appearance from head to toe but she had laughed in his face.

"We've arrived." Lucius stopped the black Ferrari at Kings cross station, as they walked through the gate of platform 9 ¾ leaving their parents behind in the car to go on some errands in London.

"So Draco… do you think you'll ask Pansy out this year?" Avery asked turning toward his older brother. In response Draco scoffed.

"I don't chase girls, Avery, girls chase me." He smiled broadly and Avery shot a withering glare in his direction.

"OH Draco!" Pansy's voice drifted to them over the babble of the other students and their families on the platform. Draco smiled.

"See what I mean brother?"

"Yeah speak of the devil." Avery sneered heaving his trunk onto the train. "Coming Draco?" The older Malfoy nodded and boarded.

"Avery, get my trunk." He ordered.

"Well yes sir." The brown haired Malfoy grumbled sarcastically.

"Pardon me?" Draco rounded on his brother, fangs bared.

"Nothing, bro you ok? I think you're starting to hear things." Avery smirked as he succeeded in bringing color to Draco's pale face; then grabbing both the trunks and lifting them onto the train and following his older brother down the corridor of the train to the Slytherin compartment. Draco slid into a seat as Avery heaved both trunks onto the holder above their heads.

"Beatrice better be here soon to discuss the plan…" Draco drawled impatiently. Beatrice Lestrange was a seventh year Slytherin and daughter of Rabastan Lestrange, a well-known death eater and friend of the Malfoy family. She waltzed in minutes later giving her trunk to Avery and sliding into the seat across from Draco. Glaring at her Avery hoisted the trunk into the holster.

"Now I understand that your Mother wanted you to have my assistance in your mission?" She asked smirking.

"Yes." Draco spat. "Now, we all hate the chosen one and his little friends and" He was cut short by Beatrice whose hand was out and a disgusted look on her face

"Ugh! I'd have preferred it if you called him by his real name if you're going to call him that!" She exclaimed. "Just call him what you always do, Potter."

"Okay fine, Potter. We all hate them and we're the only some-what sensible Purebloods going to this pointless school, so I was wondering if" He trailed off.

"Say no more. But I have some conditions to this little 'friendship'." She retorted. Draco leaned back expectantly. "Leave my brother out of whatever you do to Potter and his gang, and do not insult me! Or it'll be your biggest regret." She held out both her hands and each of the Malfoy brothers took one.

"Deal." Draco said smiling while Avery gazed sourly at the ground.


End file.
